¿Estupidez o Amor?
by RiverKinsey
Summary: Nuevo Resumen: Una noche de fiesta fue suficiente para hacer una locura pero...¿realmente fue una locura? ¿Se había enamorado o solo era un capricho al sentirse sola por dos semanas? One-shot yuri.
**Hola de nuevo! Sé que he tardado mucho tiempo en subir una nueva historia, lamentabemente he tenido poco tiempo para escribir y la inspiración tampoco se hace presente. En esta ocasión les traigo una nueva historia, dedicada a mi amiga Carmen, espero les guste a todos.**

 **Toda opinión es bienvenida, sólo sean respetuosos.**

 _ **PD: TUVE QUE BORRAR MIS 4 HISTORIAS POR EL PROBLEMA ESE QUE HUBO EN LA PÁGINA, PERO YA PASÓ TIEMPO ASI QUE DE NUEVO ESTAN AQUÍ**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de The Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, son de Michael Dante DiMartino y de Bryan Konietzko, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

 **¿Estupidez o "Amor"?**

Era una mañana en Ciudad República, el cielo despejado y el sol a todo su esplendor, parecía ser un gran día para los ciudadanos, pero principalmente para una persona no, Korra se encontraba en su cama aun durmiendo, no había escuchado su despertador y menos lo iba a escuchar por la gran borrachera que se había echado la noche anterior, la única que le iba a dar una bienvenida, era su resaca. Un rayo de sol se abría por las cortinas iluminando la habitación, resplandeciendo su buen atlético y bien formado cuerpo desnudo enredado en las sábanas, a lado de ella la acompañaba otro cuerpo, un cuerpo igual de atlético y bien formado pero un poco más musculoso pero no dejando ser menos femenino. Korra empezaba abrir los ojos, dándole una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y un quejido doloroso saliendo de su boca, ya un poco abiertos los ojos observaba la habitación...no era su habitación...un miedo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y se levantó rápidamente ignorando el fuerte dolor que le había incrementado...observó el cuerpo y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado..."vamos a mi casa..." "...sé que te gusto...no dejabas de mirarme en la fiesta..." "...mi nombre es..." Tomó rápido su ropa, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí, se vistió y se retiró después de ver por última vez a la chica para ver si podía recordar algo más y asegurarse de no haber cometido alguna estupidez.

Salió del lugar y vio que estaba por el centro de la cuidad, no muy lejos de su hogar, miró su reloj, era medio día, se puso en marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible, tenía pocas horas para la llegada de su novia...novia...esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza mientras caminaba. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Le acababa de ser infiel...¿o no?. ¿Y si olvidaba lo que sucedió? Sería lo mejor, y esperaba no volver a ver a la chica nunca más. Llegando a su hogar, tomó una pastilla para su dolor y se revisaba en un espejo de cuerpo completo para ver si había alguna marca que le mostrará lo que más temía, al no ver ninguna, exhaló un suspiro de alivio aunque aún seguía inquieta por su "infidelidad" aunque no hubiera evidencia. Se sentó en el sofá intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, sabía que había sido la fiesta de su mejor amigo Bolin y de su novia Opal en la casa de esta última. Poco a poco los recuerdos se iban aclarando, recordaba que estaba platicando con todos los invitados puesto que eran amigos también de ella, que estaba bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas, también recordaba que había visto a una chica alta con cabello muy negro, ojos verdes como los de su novia pero eran más oscuros y bajo el ojo derecho un pequeño...una nueva punzada se presentó en su cabeza, tenía que darse un descanso, igual más tarde se le aclaraban las imágenes. Se relajó y espero a que se le disminuyera la resaca, quedándose dormida de nuevo. Pasaron las horas hasta que un pequeño golpeteo la despertó de su sueño, llamaban a la puerta, se dirigió abrir la puerta encontrándose con su novia, Asami Sato, dándole una característica sonrisa de sus labios rojos, había viajado a donde su padre por un asunto familiar hace dos semanas, ayudándole con las maletas, se adentraron para después besarse con desesperación, cariño y pasión, esas dos semanas habían sido eternas al no tenerse cerca. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos por un rato, Korra agradecía ver y tener a su novia ya a su lado para olvidar lo que había sucedido, se sonrieron y empezaron hablar hasta la noche lo que habían hecho en esas dos semanas, claro, Korra omitiendo unas partes.

Al día siguiente, Korra y Asami fueron a una cafetería cerca del parque central, en la cual ambas se habían conocido convirtiéndose en su lugar favorito, se adentraron, pidieron dos cafés y se sentaron en su mesa. Ambas estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de que un tercero las estaba mirando atentamente, cuando Korra se separó de su novia para dirigirse al sanitario, ese tercero aprovechó para seguirla. Ya dentro Korra, se estaba lavando las manos después de hacer sus necesidades hasta que sintió una mirada, giró su cabeza para observar a la chica con esos ojos muy familiares los cuales no quería volver a ver pues daban a entender que lo que había temido que sea realidad, lo fuese en verdad. La chica se acercó lentamente a Korra intimidándola haciendo que ésta diera pasos hacia atrás topándose con la pared y quedando acorralada y nerviosa, la chica le tomó la barbilla y antes de besarla pronunció "veo que sí me recuerdas". Korra al sentir el beso, no se inmutó, más imágenes le vinieron a la mente "...lindo lunar, me gusta" "vaya abdomen tan bien formado..." "Ooooh Kuvira!" "...eres buena…Korrita..." Se separaron del beso y se vieron a los ojos, Korra con el rostro sorprendido y desencajado y Kuvira con el rostro victorioso, ésta última volvió a besarla.

Por el otro lado, Asami se encontraba tomando su café y viendo su reloj, se le hacía raro que su novia tardara tanto por lo que fue a ver qué sucedía, se acercaba paso a paso al sanitario mencionando el nombre de Korra, lo cual, gracias a eso, Korra al escucharla, pudo reaccionar y alejar a Kuvira para aparentar que no había pasado nada. Asami se adentró y miro primero a Kuvira, ya que por el pequeño empujón que le dio Korra para alejarla, se encontraba cerca de la puerta pero al visualizar a Korra y verla extraña, se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien, Korra la despreocupó y ambas se retiraron no sin antes Korra dar una última mirada a Kuvira quien le guiñó un ojo.

Pasaron los días desde ese acontecimiento, Korra estaba agradecida de que no había visto a la otra chica en estos días porque así podía solo enfocarse en Asami y no recordar a Kuvira, ambas se encontraban desayunando y riendo, para después con una serie de besos irse al baño, se adentraron Korra cargando a Asami de la cintura y ésta con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de su novia, sin soltarse entraron a la bañera y abrieron la llave para dejar que el agua las mojara, poco a poco las ropas aparecieron goteando fuera de la bañera, Korra besaba con pasión el cuello de Asami dejando una marca poco visible, sus manos se paseaban por los pechos y costados deleitándose de los pequeños gemidos de esos labios rojos que tanto le encantaba besar. Asami echaba hacia atrás su cabeza par que hubiera más acceso a su cuello y pudiera ser poseído por su amada, pasaba sus manos en la espalda de la otra dejando unos pequeños rasguños ocasionados por la excitación, Korra bajaba sus labios por los pechos lamiéndolos, besándolos y chupándolos para seguir bajando al abdomen y hacerle una pequeña succión dejando una marca. Por tanto placer las manos de Asami tomaron la cabeza de Korra haciendo que bajara más, quería que la poseyera ya, lo cual Korra sin dudarlo, bajó a su entrepierna para besarla, tomar de nuevo ese néctar que tanto le encantaba, lamió y chupó haciendo llegar a Asami al orgasmo y echar un grito con el nombre de su novia, recuperado el aliento, terminaron de bañarse y salieron para disponerse a vestir y salir a una reunión que Mako, otro de sus amigos, había planeado.

Llegando a donde es la reunión, la casa de la abuela de Mako, se encontraban todos sus amigos y unos cuantos conocidos, y sí, en una esquina hablando con Opal, se encontraba Kuvira, vaya día para Korra, hace poco lo había hecho con Asami para después encontrarse con Kuvira, y lo peor, es que Kuvira le había hecho una señal de que la siguiera. Con una pequeña excusa, Korra pudo dejar a su novia platicando con Mako para poder ir a donde Kuvira, necesitaba terminar esto y dejar en claro que lo que había sucedido fue un error. Alejadas de la fiesta, las dos se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, Kuvira con lujuria y Korra nerviosa por no saber qué hacer.

Kuvira se acercó acorralando a Korra en una esquina oscura para besarla, quería terminar lo que había empezado en el sanitario en esa ocasión, Korra intentaba detenerla pero una parte de ella quería seguir, los besos de Kuvira eran salvajes, eso le gustaba a la morena, su parte lógica se iba yendo con cada beso que recibía, quería alejarla pero realmente le estaba gustando por lo que se dejó llevar y se puso a merced de la otra. Mordía su labio para callar los gemidos hasta que se escuchó como algo se rompía por lo que Korra reaccionó y observó que su amada Asami se encontraba viéndolas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Korra empujó a Kuvira para ir con su chica de labios rojos que se había echado a correr y alcanzarla.

Korra, por tantos invitados que había, perdió de vista a Asami y nadie le decía nada ni a dónde había ido, siguió buscándola pero fue en vano, pues no la encontró, se disculpó y se fue a casa, pues lo más seguro es que ahí se encontrará su novia. Al llegar, como lo había pensado, no se encontraba, cabizbaja entró a su hogar y se tiró al sofá, su celular sonó, le había llegado un mensaje de ella, lo leyó rápido "no dormiré contigo, ni me busques ni me llames, no quiero saber nada de ti por ahora...habrá momento de hablarlo..." había perdido a su novia por una estupidez.

Y...¿en serio había sido una estupidez? Su corazón ardía por la tristeza de haberle sido infiel a Asami pero al pensar en Kuvira, sonrisas se formaban en sus labios...¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se había enamorado o solo era un capricho al sentirse sola por dos semanas? Con esas y más preguntas formulándose en su cabeza se quedó dormida, esperaba aunque sea tener alguna respuesta en sus sueños.


End file.
